


Oasis

by serendipityspeaks



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Blood Elves, Consensual, Cream Pie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Warcraft - Freeform, World of Warcraft - Freeform, Wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 22:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17109122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityspeaks/pseuds/serendipityspeaks
Summary: The magic of the legion had an unintended side effect - making Kael more than twice the size he'd been, making celibacy a more attractive option than other races or forcing himself on someone.  Here, he finally finds a partner who wants to try.  This is definitely porn and no plot at all.





	Oasis

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, and my writing style, please check out my OU series and let me know what you think: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274204

Kael practically ripped the strap holding his mantle on when he jerked it out of the buckle.  He cursed its inability to come free of its holding, but finally managed to disentangle himself.  Throwing it on the floor, his belt went next, the whole time he was grumbling to himself. 

“Stupid Solarian and her stupid robot and its stupid goo I swear to the gods that shit had better clean off my nice purple floors,” he continued ranting and cursing in this vein until he was stripped down to just his red silk under-robe and his armor was in a pile on the floor.  Sinking into the chair behind his desk, he carefully guided the three green magical orbs that floated around him to their holding spot on the shelf. 

As if that had been some kind of cue, his personal servant entered, dinner in her hands.  He gestured to the desk in front of him, absently watching her move while his mind continued to vent fury in Solarian’s general direction.  

As usual, he had a hard time not staring at the servant.  All of the servants were like that - they were all beautiful Sin’dorei women, and they all wore the same frustrating uniform - a sheer red and gold brocade halter top and a long loincloth skirt that was made of the same material.  

He hadn’t been with a woman in years, and his reasons for that were simple: partaking in the legion’s power made his body grow, and he was twice the size of a normal Sin’dorei man.  He refused to be with any of Azeroth’s other races, and the eredar Sargaras had promised him had yet to arrive. Since he preferred willing partners to unwilling ones, and he felt himself too large for Sin’dorei women, he’d been celibate.  Something he’d dealt with by pointedly ignoring the presence of his dick altogether. 

“Why does Capernian make you all wear that ridiculous getup?,” he asked the girl, the derision clear in his voice.  He hoped it hid the sexual frustration the uniforms added to his day. 

Finishing the setting of his dinner, she looked up at him and answered, “She does not, my lord.”  

He hadn’t expected bluntness from a servant, he’d expected hedging as to his meaning.  He took another look at her - this one was particularly pretty. She had jet-black hair, and while she had the typical lithe frame of all of his people, she was curvier than most.  She blinked her glowing green eyes at him, clearly wondering if he’d reply to her, “Then why do you wear it?” 

“We wear them so my lord will take notice of us.”  

He gave her an incredulous look, “To what end?” 

She smirked at him.  Oh, the balls on this one, “To what end does my lord think?” 

He snorted, “I think that you don’t have an understanding of basic anatomy.”  

She quirked one elegantly long eyebrow at him, “I think my lord is the one without a grasp of anatomy.”  

That kind of arrogance, so typical of his people, should have made him angry.  From her, though, it didn’t. He liked the banter, the bold flirtation. Here in his chambers no one could hear her defying him, and so what did it matter? When  _ was _ the last time he had a conversation with another person that wasn’t about the godsdamned legion anyway? His eyes roamed over her body again, “You do understand that my body has grown proportionally? And that I was not, shall we say, ill-equipped to begin with?” 

She walked around the desk, slithering around his knees to stand between his legs, “I do, and that’s the appeal.  Does my lord not find me...adequate?” 

That last was said with a sarcastic smile.  She’d clearly noticed the attention he was paying her body.  Well, let her see what she was in for. If she ran away screaming then so be it, but if she did not...well, then, he could have the type of satisfaction he’d been denying himself for years.  

He undid the sash on his robe, and opened it, letting the sides fall apart.  There was nothing underneath, and his hard cock took center stage. Her eyes connected with it immediately, her chest rising as she took a deep breath, licking her lips, “Your lord finds you perfectly adequate, but he knows you’ll find him more than too much.”  

She dropped to her knees between his legs, tentatively wrapping her hand around his shaft.  He sucked in a breath as the warm skin of her palm caressed him, her fingers tightening in a perfect ring, even if they couldn’t go all the way around his girth.  When he didn’t shy away, she brought the organ to her mouth. He gave a low, quiet moan when he felt the warm, wet, softness of her tongue make its first circles around the head of him.  

His head tipped back, eyes closing, as the warmth of her mouth enveloped the full head of him.  She bobbed up and down on him, taking a little more in her mouth each time. She could not fit all of him - he was far too large for that, but even the few inches she managed felt extraordinary after years of denying himself any sexual satisfaction.  

Human males possessed the unfortunate condition of needing long periods of down time between orgasms.  Sin’dorei males possessed no such shortcomings, and so he was free to fully enjoy her ministrations. The tight, twisting circle of her hands on his shaft, the warm, sucking feeling of her mouth and tongue - especially when it fluttered solidly against the underside of his cockhead.  He opened his eyes and looked down, watching himself widen her mouth while he listened to the slurping noises her actions made. 

He tried, and mostly succeeded, in not moving his hips too much.  He could seriously end up injuring her if he did that, but it felt so fucking good.  His breathing got heavier, and he groaned under the ministrations of her tongue and lips.  

“Fuck, I’m going to come!,” he warned her.  She slid her mouth off, but pumped harder with her hand.  He moaned and swiveled his hips, grinding into her pumping fist, before he felt his balls tighten and the orgasm rush through him.  Gouts of cum spurted out of him in sticky ropes, his body over-compensating for the length of time it had been since he’d last allowed himself to come.  

It felt so good he thought he might pass out.  If he’d felt that from only her mouth and hand, what was it going to feel like if she managed to fit him inside her? He didn’t know, but he wanted to find out.  

And it looked like he was going to find out.  When the aftersparks passed, he opened his eyes, and she straddled his lap.  His cum was splattered all over the front of the flimsy halter top, so she worked it off of her body, careful not to get the sticky liquid in her hair.  Given how gorgeous those slippery-looking black locks were, he couldn’t say he blamed her. Vanity ranked pretty high for his people. 

After she’d divested herself of it and bared her gorgeous tits for him, she leaned forward, hands holding herself steady against his broad chest.  Finally he let himself touch her, sliding his hands up the backs of her thighs to cup the perfect globes of her ass. Her mouth welded itself to his, and he responded hungrily, tongues teasing and exploring.  Oh gods, if this worked he was going to spend the next day fucking, and after that he was going to have her everywhere and anywhere. He was hoping desperately that it worked, because he could feel the moist heat of her through the thin fabric of the skirt where she ground herself against him as they kissed.  

She back away enough that she could move the front piece of the skirt out of the way, and then grab his cock.  She held it up and he groaned again as she moved the head against her body, sliding it through the folds of her pussy, rubbing it on the hard nub of her clit.  

“You feel that?,” she asked, leaning forward again to nibble on his ear, “Do you feel how wet you make me?” 

“I feel it well enough that I’m hoping you were right about anatomy and I was wrong.”  

“Let’s find out,” she answered, leaning back again.  She detached the skirt, pulling it off and throwing it on the ground.  They both looked down, watching as she notched the head of his thick cock against her opening.  It seemed impossibly large between her legs, but there was something about that visual in particular that made his cock jump in anticipation.  She felt it, smiling up at him. 

“Fuck, I’m so hard I feel like I’m going to break.”  

She grinned at him, “Harder is better.”  

She pushed down a little, and he felt just his tip start to part her opening, the tight muscles already gripping his cock.  She kept bearing down, excruciatingly slowly, sometimes backing off to spread her own wetness. It felt like it was taking an eternity, the wiggling and deep breaths to relax herself, and the backing out before inching forward.  But she was making progress. When he felt the rim of his cockhead pop past her pubic bone, he had some hope that this would work, and watched her further progress down his cock with elation. 

But somehow, she managed it.  He stared in awe, his brain connecting what he felt - the tight, wet, gripping heat of being sheathed in her - to what he saw.  He had to be at least three inches thick, at a minimum, and she’d managed to take him almost to the hilt. He looked up at her, and she was biting her lip, her eyes closed, her brows drawn together in concentration.  

What she didn’t look like, was as if she was enjoying herself.  He sighed internally and said, “Are you alright?” 

“Yes,” she replied, her voice vaguely breathy, and opened her eyes, “I just...can’t believe I managed it.  Fuck, you really are huge.” 

“I did warn you.”  

“That you did,” she sat forward, leaning against him again, and rotated her hips, testing how it felt.  The movement of her slick pussy around him made him groan in anticipation. He brought his hands up, burying them in the dark silk of her hair.  She noticed, and tilted her head up towards him, “When was the last time...?” 

“Before the legion,” he answered, not wanting to give any specifics.  

“Poor baby,” she crooned, only the barest hint of the characteristic Sin’dorei mocking was present in her voice.  She rocked her hips back and forth, sliding on his lap, and in turn on his shaft. It didn’t take her long until he was slipping freely in and out of her and she was riding him in earnest.  

Sitting this way was awkward, and he decided that now that it was clear he could freely move inside her, it was time for him to take charge.  Her mouth was devouring his, and he didn’t break away as he pulled his arms out of the robe he’d been wearing. She didn’t stop gyrating on top of him or even seem to notice.  

He got a firm grip on her thighs, and stood up.  Their size difference meant that she weighed almost nothing to him, and he was easily able to lift her.  She took it in stride, tightening her arms around his shoulders, and not breaking her hold on his mouth. He changed his grip on her body, making sure he had a good hold on her lower half, and started to move his hips in time with hers.  He held onto her, bouncing her up and down on his cock. 

He felt her moans vibrate against his mouth as he picked up speed, and took it for the encouragement that it was.  When she came, she barely made more sound, but he felt her rhythmic tightening around his cock and the sudden gush of fluid out of her.  It ran down his thighs and splattered on the floor. 

It had been too long.  The feel of her around him made him rumble deep in his throat, a shudder going through him.  The woman seemed to sense his battle, and she whispered what he wanted to hear against his mouth, “Come inside me, lord.  I want to feel you fill me.” 

He growled and attached his mouth to her neck, sucking hard.  She’d have a mark there later. His pace quickened, and the woman wrapped around him grabbed him, digging her nails into his back and gasping in time with his thrusts.  His mouth fixed to her neck, he came hard, pushing as deep as he could and letting his control go. 

After his cock stopped twitching, he moved his hips, and his soft cock came out of her with a wet slurp.  He held himself back from her so he could see her better, "Did you say that all of you chose to be in my service for this reason?” 

Her eyes were glazed in pleasure, and she smiled at him, “Yes, lord.  Whether all will be successful is another matter, but all want to try.”  

A slow grin spread across his face, his cock rising again, “Then we are going to have a good night.”  


End file.
